Middleton
Middleton is the hometown in which Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable live, work, and go to school. Almost every adventure includes at least one scene somewhere in Middleton. Most of the frequently re-visited locations are inside its borders. Description It is referred to as one of three cities in the Tri-City area. The other two being Upperton and Lowerton. Most scenes of Middleton are those of a quiet, suburban town, although other scenes show it to also have an active urban area with a large population base, an extensive infrastructure, and considerable cultural amenities. In the original Series Bible Middleton is described as being a modern, planned community in the new urban utopian mold. Parkways, porches and picket-fences define the landscape. Location The precise geographical location of Middleton is never explicitly stated, but the majority of available canonical evidence points to it being somewhere in Colorado. During Team Possible's second encounter with Senor Senior, Senior he displayed a multi-state map centered on Middleton. The middle of the map is in the general vicinity of the real world location of Denver, ColoradoThe New Ron. When Kim dons the speed shoes to fight the returned Bebes she ends up in San Francisco and notes that she was a thousand miles from Middleton. Which is almost exactly how far it is from San Francisco to Denver, ColoradoQueen Bebe. When Kim and Ron accidentally left Rufus in Greece after a mission they state that their commercial flight took twelve hoursChasing Rufus. Given that the typical transoceanic commercial aircraft travels at an average speed of about 500 to 550 miles per hour, then that means that Middleton is about 6000 to 6600 miles from Athens. Denver, Colorado is about 6200 miles from Athens, Greece. Geological and meteorological clues, while inconclusive, seem to support the Colorado location. Middleton is shown to be near both arid, desert-like environments as well as greener hill country and snow-covered mountains. A variety of landscapes that are found in and near Colorado. However, despite all of this canonical evidence pointing toward Middleton being located in Colorado somewhere near Denver, there are a couple pieces of canonical evidence which refute or weaken Middleton being in Colorado. When Kim and Ron took their ski trip to Mount Middleton a multi-state map showed Mount Middleton to be in or around West VirginiaDownhill. Also seemingly contradicting the Colorado location of Middleton is when Ron moves to Norway he states that he is nine hours ahead of MiddletonA Sitch in Time. At the time of the year that this took place, the start of the school year, Norway is nine hours ahead of the Pacific Time Zone not the Mountain Time Zone that most of Colorado is located within. It is highly likely the ambiguity is intentional. Series director Steve Loter has stated that Middleton "is Anywhere USA. It's not based on a real place" , which allows the city to portray a typical locale anywhere in the majority of the American states. This is also used for Go City. Points of Interest *Bueno Nacho #582 *Cow and Chow *Drakken's Lair (at least one) *JP Barrymore Pizza Partytorium *Lake Middleton *Middleton Community College *Middleton Evening News *Middleton Geological Center *Middleton High School *Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies *Middleton Landfill *Middleton Magnetic Institute *Middleton Mall **Club Banana **Pickle on a Pike *Middleton Medical Center *Middleton Motor Lodge *Middleton Museum *Middleton Park *Middleton Space Center *Middleton Zoo *Monique's house *Mount Middleton Observatory *Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream-O-Rama *Possible house *Felix Renton's house *Rockwaller house *Smarty Mart *Stoppable House *Wade's House Events * Tri-City World Expo Rewriting History * GWA Tour at Middleton Mall Pain King vs. Cleopatra * More to be added... Gallery Middleton.jpg|Downtown Middleton, Note skyscraper resembling New York's Chrysler Building Mi stickerbook kimpossible background2 17235fda.png|Downtown Middleton at night. Trivia *Middleton is also a city in DC Comics that was the base of operations for the hero Martian Manhunter. It too is located in Colorado, one of the places Kim's Middleton is believed to be located. *Nearly every state in the US has at least one Middleton, including one in Colorado. Many fans assume that Middleton is somewhere in Colorado (near either Silverton or Denver). However, the real Middleton in the state of Colorado is virtually uninhabited and nowhere near any sprawling cities or flatland areas. *There is a building in Middleton's skyline which bears great resemblance to the Chrysler Building in New York City. **It is possible Ron was standing on one of the building's eagles in The Fearless Ferret. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Locations